ThunderClan
If something funky happens to the coding, please contact [[User:AvalonCat|'AvalonCat']] You must go into source mode to add your character. For help go here. T H U N D E R C L A N ThunderClan is open for Role Playing. No canon warriors from the series, only fan-made Warriors. Please place your username next to your cat so other users know which cats belong to whom. For the RP click here. Remember, you can make leaders from the canon clans but the Role Playing leaders are limited and must require permission. Coding by AvalonCat. You do not need to ask to join ThunderClan Founder: Thunder Current Leader: Fernstar Current Deputy: Ivyleaf Current Medicine Cat(s): Rippleshine, Lightleaf T E R R I T O R Y 'Forest Territory' text here 'Lake Territory' text here C A M P 'Forest Camp' The Camp entrance is well hidden by a wall of brambles that protects the camp from attacks and predators. The nursery is the strongest part of the camp with thick bramble walls. Behind a stump with a clump of ferns is the apprentice den. The ground is lined with moss for a soft restful sleep. A bush serves as the warriors den with the center being the warmest. The elders den is located in a fallen tree with soft grass and moss to serve as bedding. At the edge of the clearing is a large smooth boulder where the leader gives announcements to the whole clan. Under the stone is a little cavern protected by lichen hanging over the entrance. This is the Leaders Den. Through a fern tunnel leads to the Medicine Den. Further into a crack in a rock is where the Medicine Cat sleeps. 'Lake Camp' The ThunderClan lake camp is in an abandoned quarry. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, which can lead out of the camp after exiting the Dirtplace. There is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. The walls offer protection and keep out the wind, but cats must watch their step near the edge as falling into the hollow can be fatal. A tall rock called the Highledge is used by the leader to call meetings. Most of the dens consist of caves and crevices in the rock wall. There is also a Halfrock, which is a smooth low stone that rises out of the ground near the elders den. At one point, badgers devastated the camp, but it was rebuilt by the cats. The nursery is under a thick bramble bush reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection.46 It's floor is made of packed earth. The apprentices', leader's and medicine cat's dens are caves in the rock, entrances hidden by bramble tendrils. The warriors' den is in a dip in the ground under a big thorn bush, and after the tree falls in Fading Echoes, it is rebuilt under the branches of a beech tree. The elders' den is in a hazel bush, and later is rebuilt under the boughs of a beech tree and reinforced with honeysuckle. I N F O 'Clan Character' text here 'Battle Techniques' ThunderClan battle techniques are not directly set, though they specialize in a pouncing action that 'Hunting Techniques' text here 'Prey' text here A F F I L I A T I O N S All ThunderClan Members 'Current Members:' 'Leader' Fernstar (Starflight897) Deputy Ivyleaf (Nightstrike) Medicine Cat(s) Rippleshine (Feather) Lightleaf (Mittensandzora) Warriors Duskcloud (Feather) Dawnfall (Feather) Featherdrift (TheFauxFox) Owlfur (Creatiøn) Brighthope (Starflight897) Duststorm (Watermeløn) Icefire (Salvation) Stormfrost (Hawkheart24) Apprentices Tawnypaw (Starflight897) Queens none Kits none Elders none C L A N ♦ R E L A T I O N S You may add only one of your fanonclans. Please list in abc order 'FireClan' text here 'RiverClan' text here 'ShadowClan' text here 'SkyClan' text here 'WindClan' text here Category:Public Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Clans (Canon)